Uzumaki's power
by TonyTheWolf
Summary: Join the fight with Naruto but most of all another uzumaki with a mysterious power Give me any suggestions or question of the story
1. A new Uzumaki

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING I WISH I DID THOUGH WELL GOOD LUCK READING NO FLAMES

i was only 10 when i figured out of my power where i can travel back in Time. The time i was in reminded me of my dad when he would brag about our ninja family. One day i was in the element nations full of ninja this was maybe my past "everyone be quiet and settle down" a man with little spiky hair said "we have a new student today introduce yourself" i was out of my daze when he finished "hello my name is tony uzumaki" i said with some boredom in my tone. as a blonde kid asked "are you apart of my family" i looked to see a blonde kid with whisker marks "well tony sit next to sasuke uchiha" iruka said i said nothing but walked and sat down next to him sasuke looked at me and said "weakling" everyone heard that i finally looked at him with his blue shirt and black hair and black eyes saying he had a hard past like me "you just met me how do you know anything of me being weak?" i said with anger admitting in my eyes 'he just like me' sasuke thought soon the door was busted through " i saw the monster come in here!" a man said with a mask on " can you leave or i might have to hurt you" iruka said in a dangerous voice "boss there he is" one mad said pointing at me "come hear monster it's time for your torture" he said in a evil way "no i won't i don't deserve this kind of treatment" i said in a sad tone "listen here monster ever since your parents abandoned you were in our jurisdiction" he charged at me i didn't move sasuke seen my eyes held true sadness.

then he saw something with purple background with one circle around the dot in the middle i looked at him as he stop's in his tracks

"r-rinnegan how is that possible?" he said in a scared tone as i start forming hand signs even iruka has never seen the way i'm doing it "**Dark style grim reaper"**.

Iruka was thinking 'this boy made his own style amazing i must tell the hokage' as a sword appeared in my hand but a grim reaper appeared behind me.

the 3 men disappeared with the grim reaper i fell unconscious. iruka was amazed and looked at the sword that looked like it black flames and red lightning

i awoke in a hospital bed confused but most of all hungry i thought of how was i going to live and eat i looked out the window to see it was noon 'great my

first day and this happens' i thought i looked to my left to see a old man with a nurse "hello their my boy"the old man said the nurse looked and saw i was awake  
"wow i'm surprised your awake" she said in a tender tone that made me smile "why" i asked "because you were esetimated to wake up at lat midnight"she said walking out the room "hello there my name is Hiruzen sarutobi and i am the hokage" he said with a grandfatherly smile

"nice to meet you Hokage" i said bowing "no need to bow iruka told me you made up a new style" the hokage said "oh yea i did" i said with excitement in my tone "i made 2 the one iruka saw and the other one is a secret." i said "w-what a boy your age made 2 new styles" the Hokage said with a surprised tone

"oh and here is your sword" he handing my sword that was sheathed "thanks can i leave i'm hungry" "sure since you look fine go ahead" the hokage said giving me a grandfatherly smile 'this boy is 100% uzumaki but who is his parents' the hokage thought

_**in the town **_

"oh a ramen sh-"i stopped talking when i heard a boy asking for help 'wait it's that blonde boy who asked if i was in his family "Hey stop" i yelled while running over there the blonde kid looked and was happy but also sad a girl walked out of the ramen shop she saw the blonde kid and started to run towards the kid

they looked at me and started to laugh "this kid think he can stop us from killing this demon" a man said as soon as he said he was on the ground dead

my eyes show surprised. But no fear i looked around for the assailant but found no one. So i punched the other 3 guys as i picked up the blonde kid only for the

girl with brown hair arrived "Naruto your safe thanks young man" "my name is Tony Uzumaki" i said to the nice lady "well tony i am ayame ichiraku" she said with a warm smile "so your apart of Naruto's family he's an uzumaki too" ayame said i looked at Naruto to see that his chakara control was complete crap

"say Naruto do you want me to help you with your chakara control" i said with a questioning tone "Yes i do but first the food of the gods" he stated while he dragged me to the ramen shop "Hey old man" Naruto said while he sat down i looked around noticing it was a normal food place "tony come on sit up" Naruto said with a devious smile "ok" i said while ayame introduced her father teuchi

_**TIME SKIP TO AFTER THE RAMEN SHOP TO TONY HEADING TOWARD A TRAINING GROUND**_

'well i'm being fallowed by two on the roof and one on foot maybe the anbu' i thought but acted like i knew of nothing when i got to the training ground i saw two people both wearing green practicing taijutsu 'huh well that's interesting' i see no chakara in the boy' i walk over to a random spot and sensei see's me

and stop's his training and so does the student to see me i made clone and we get into our battle stances and draw our swords two people who were following me popped up apparently it was the hokage and some white haired dude with his headband covering one eye i listened to their conversation

"so kakashi he will be your student along with Naruto, sasuke, and sakura "the other person popped out of the bush and appeared to be sasuke.

i sat down and waited for someone who i met when i first came to this time -poof- is what i heard and stood up and turned around to see a man with

black hair and purple eyes "hey Tony" he said in a calm voice


	2. Training Begins

Disclaimer: i own nothing AND NO FLAMES  
"Hey tony" said a man with black hair and purple eyes "what took you so long?" i asked with curiosity in my voice "i was with those two idiots" he said with anger

in his voice "ah but whatever let's start on training with kenjustu" i said with excitement "yea yea" he said as he was pulling out his sword "sora don't underestimate me" i said to the now know man named sora. "Oh yea no using ninjustu, Genjustu, or taijutsu"he said with a smirk "you know kenjustu is a form of taijutsu" i said while his smirk grew bigger "i know i mean no using fist or feet only your sword" he said and got into a stance "now let's start!" sora yelled

he started charging i just stood their '**MOVE TO THE LEFT'** a voice yelled in my head i did what the voice said but soon found myself in a sewer 'where the hell is this place' is what i thought while i felt my body moving 'how is this possible i'm in my body' soon i started walking and found a cage **"Seems like the nobody found**** us"** a voice said in the dark it gave off this eerie feeling "Who are you calling a nobody huh" i said back to the voice no one answered

"i rather go home then be where ever i am" i said to myself **"you can't go home your time has been destroyed that is why we pulled you into this time" **another voice called out 'w-what did they just say my time all my friends and family are gone' is what i thought as tears started to fall from my eyes

"i-impossible that's not true their alive and kicking" i said getting angry suddenly a blur pasted the gate and gripped my neck it was a man who wore all black

"listen kid their dead we're sorry" he said his voice sad it looked like he was crying "save this time and your friends and family will come back" another person said in the dark cage i was wiping my tears away "i-i w-will save this time" i said stuttering

_**OUTSIDE THE MINDSCAPE** _

with kakashi and the hokage "why is he crying hokage-sama" kakashi asked with a stone voice "i don't know kakashi but it's probably his memories coming back to him" the hokage answered feeling sad

**_INSIDE THE MINDSCAPE_ **

"you good kid"the man asked with concern in his voice "yea i'm ok i'm gonna leave my mindscape" i said while walking away

**OUTSIDE**_** THE MINDSCAPE**_

my body suddenly's stops "tony why did you stop i didn't say you could stop" sora said ready to attack but soon my body whizzed past his and blood ran down his chest 'a-another sword most nin don't tend to you two swords' sora thought the sword had a angelic like feeling to it while the other one had demonic but this angelic also has white flames coming off it 'are those swords at their full potential' the 3 adults thought while sasuke was thinking

'i need those swords'he thought "i'm going home sensei see you tomorrow"i said as i headed for Naruto's apartment the hokage smile as he noticed the direction i was going

_**AT NARUTO'S HOUSE**_

"hey naruto i'm here i got us food" i yelled as it echoed in the apartment while you could hear someone running to greet me "hey tony did you say food" naruto yelled at me as he entered the room "yea why?" i said looking at the blond like he was insane "well all i ate was the food of the gods" he said with a twinkle in his eyes "well i already guess that here" i said handing him a paper "what's this"Naruto asks "it's your food plan" i said heading to the kitchen "what ramen 3 time a week i need it more than that" naruto said crying anime tears "do you need to make it twice a week" i said looking at him he shook his head people would be amazed "oh training starts tomorrow" i said cooking "hell yea" Naruto screams in excitement then naruto's nose sniffed the air smelling my enhancing smell naruto looks at the food on the table he starts eating thinking there is no way it's good as it smells his eyes wide looking at me "a-are you a god" he asked stunned "no i'm human it's good isn't it" i asked while laughing at Naruto's antics he didn't even answer me he just started eating

_**NEXT DAY AT THE ACADEMY**_

i was sleeping during iruka's lesson on as soon as he called on me i stood up answering the question of chakara control i called naruto over to come to me

naruto did as he was told "ok naruto follow my lead" as i perform a handsign naruto followed my lead while he was mustering a lot of his chakara into the handsign i put my hand on his head and muttered a few words i appeared in the sewer again i walked all the way down until i found the cage but i heard laughter "**who are you boy and the purpose to come to me"** the voice asked my cage appeared in naruto's mindscape in both cages showed giant fox's  


**"WHO ARE YOU IMPOSTOR" **naruto's fox screamed at the one in my cage "kurama i am your future self i have brought this child to this time because his time was destroyed also let naruto control you" my kurama said walking towards "i'll listen" naruto's kurama said

**_OUTSIDE THE MINDSCAPE_**

"i-i did it" naruto yelled everyone stared in utter shock that the dead end of the class is controlling his chakara my body started to move and my eyes open up

"so" i said looking at naruto's grin "let's go naruto" i said getting up and naruto follows me "see ya iruka-sensei" naruto yelled as he ran after me

**_AT THE TRAINING_ _GROUND_**__

'at least kurama is convincing his fox' "okay naruto were gonna start on water walking concentrate your chakara to your feet" i said


	3. team selecting

**HEY EVERYONE IT'S BEEN AWHILE I WAS WORKING ON A NEW STORY WITH MY FRIEND IT WILL COME OUT AFTER THIS ONE IS FINISHED WHATEVA LET'S START I'M ALSO SURPRISED OF NO REVIEWS**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND NO FLAMES**

"what why that seems stupid water walking" naruto asked "naruto what if you go to a mission and you have to cross water your teammates can't wait all the time now do what i said" i answered the obvious question "oh so all i do is put all my chakara in to my feet?" naruto asked

i shake my head "no put half of your chakara you need it to work with you not reject you" i said getting irritated "show me because i don't understand what your saying tony-sensei?" naruto said 'this going to be a long time' i thought '_hey kid summon me i'll help you_' a voice that gave off hope 'i don't know the handsigns!' i thought making the person look stupid while he was saying that i was doing the handsigns "**SUMMONING JUTSU**" i screamed and a poof came a man who had pure white hair and coal black eyes appeared "ok let me help you train naruto-san" the man said

**TIME SKIP NO JUTSU 3 MONTHS HAVE** **PASSED**

"ok everyone i will announce all the teams on team 7 are tony uzumaki,naruto uzumaki',sakura haruno,and sasuke uchiha!" iruka announced 'u-uchiha anthony' i thought remembering my best friend "wait iruka-sensei why are me and naruto on these two team" i said while pointing at sasuke and sakura "also who's are sensei?" naruto threw in "huh oh the reason is because you can balance all 3 of them and your sensei is kakashi hatake" iruka said (from En: srry if i misspelled kakashi's last name)

'it's been 4 hours since team selecting!' i thought getting irritated by sasuke and naruto argue "naruto" i said so slow naruto turned around and saw death in my eye one eye was closed "shut up" i said and in comes the sensei his silver hair looked like a cliff over looking the ocean while his headband covered his other eye next thing i knew were the 3 most annoyingly genin were screaming at kakashi "meet me at the roof" he said than shushined away naruto looked at me to see i was already gone

naruto then shushined away to the roof which sounded like the wind.

when sasuke and sakura made it to the roof "ok so we will introduce our self i will go first say your name likes,dislikes,hobbies,and dream" kakashi spoke

"my name is kakashi hatake my likes well you don't need to know dislikes you don't need to know and dream well you don't need to know" he said in a easy going way 'wow i feel so inspired!' "you red head" kakashi said pointing at me "names tony uzumaki likes are my family, friend's,and training my dislikes are people who abandon their friends for power my hobbies are singing cooking reading and training and dream well you don't need to know" i said resting my head on the steps. "you Blondie" kakashi said "my name's naruto uzumaki my likes are my friends family training tony's cooking and ramen my dislikes are people who look down on me my hobby none and my dream is to become hokage" naruto screamed

"my name is sakura haruno my likes are looking at sasuke and blushes my dislikes are ino-pig my hobby looks at sasuke and blushes and my dream looks at sasuke and blushes 'the fuck is she a stalker or what now emo over here his is probably revenge'

"name is sasuke uchiha my dislikes is itachi uchiha my dream get revenge on itachi uchiha" sasuke said looking ready to murder someone

'i knew he was wanting to kill someone' i thought with a grim expression "ok so go to the training ground tomorrow" kakashi said as he shushined away

"whatever i'm going to train" i said as the darkness covered me and i disappeared everyone else went home everyone missed two pairs of eyes except me

'hey yang who's eyes were those' the man in white answered 'orochimaru the other eye's i have no clue' yang answered

'who the hell is orochimaru' i asked making it to the training ground i bit my thumb and summoned ying and yang ying was a man with pure black hair and white eyes

THE NEXT MORNING

"ok now that your all here you need to take these two bells from me" kakashi stated everyone was getting ready to attack him but he saw me and was about to ask a question "the objective of this test is teamwork right i have faith my team can do it but even more faith in naruto and I" i said while making naruto

"oi naruto no using _ yet ok" i whispered in his ear "how did you the objective of this test?" kakashi said looking up from his book i looked at his book very closely and got the name 'icha icha paradise' i read in my head 'it's a porn book' yang announced 'should of guessed jiraiya is the book writer' i announced

"whatever can we get started" i said doing handsigns "hey not yet" kakashi said ready to block it "what are you doing sensei" i asked finishing the handsigns

"summoning jutsu" i yelled and two swords came out one made from light the other from darkness "what do you call those swords?" sasuke asked 'he's way to interested in my swords' i thought

"this one is Hikari" i said pointing to the one giving off a angelic feeling "and this one is Kurayami" i said lifting up the one giving a demonic feeling


	4. meeting an old pal

**TO THE GUEST WHO ASKED FOR THE PAIRINGS I'M NOT REVEALING YET SO JUST WAIT IT OUT **

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE NAME'S I PUT INTO A STORY AND NO FLAMES **

once i put down both swords it looked like kakashi was expecting me to seal them away but instead i sheathed them away and put them on my side "so when can we get started" i asked giving naruto a look that said follow my lead he nodded sasuke noticed but paid no mind thinking it's naruto he's probably hungry "now you all must hide and when your all hidden you must take these bells away from me" kakashi said eyeing me "ok let's go naruto" i said disappearing naruto did the same sasuke went his own way.

**WHERE THE UZUMAKI DUO ARE**

"i told you he would be 2 to 3 hours late" i yelled at naruto "yeah but to get bells that is going to be so boring" naruto said "ah don't worry i have a feeling we will get a mission sooner or later" i said getting ready to go face kakashi

*flashback*

"tony have you found out naruto's chakara nature?" the hokage asked with a grandfatherly smile "yes it's _ and _ hokage-sama" i said "hmm _ and _ eh just like his father" the hokage said standing up "ok that is all i wanted to say to you but keep him safe" the hokage said i gave him a thumbs up and left

*flashback end*

'why keep naruto's family hidden i need to go to a graveyard later' i thought

"ok let'- i stopped saying to see naruto fighting kakashi "idiot" i muttered and ran to help naruto but stopped to see a boy in ragged up clothes with coal black hair "oi kid" i said to him "wait a minute there is only one person i know who says oi like that" the boy said the boy looked at and i saw his eyes the purple eyes "tony uzumaki" "anthony uchiha"we said each other's name 'n-no way how is he here my best friend is here and kickin what did i tell you' i thought to the 3 idiots 'this is impossible' they all said next thing I've known was that anthony was holding his hand up i walked toward him lifted my hand and we did our high five where you could here the echo of the high five "just like old times" he said with his idiotic smile he noticed the swords but before he could ask i ran to help naruto.

"your overworking yourself tony" he said i caught what he said "anthony i don't give a damn what happens to me as long as i can protect the ones i care for i'll keep getting up" i said as i started to fight kakashi while naruto rested for a good minute or two 'i knew it was you tony' anthony thought watching me and kakashi spar until i grabbed the bells and handed one to naruto sasuke and sakura came out sakura's head was down accepting going back to academy "here" me and naruto said as i threw it at sasuke while naruto threw his at sakura "we don't need them it was about teamwork" i said looking at the bush.

when i did anthony came out and everyone except me got in a fighting stance anthony was ready to use ninjutsu i stood in there way "stop this is my best friend none of you are fighting unless you want to get through me" i said everyone dropped their stances "kakashi naruto,anthony,and i are going to see the hokage" i said grabbing naruto shoulder and anthony shoulder then we shushined away at the hokage's office "yo hokage" i said getting his attention he then noticed naruto and anthony "who are you" he asked towards anthony "my name is anthony uchiha" anthony said "before you could ask question's me and anthony are from the future meaning naruto here is my great great great great great great great grandfather" "does that mean sasuke is his grandfather" naruto asked "yes" i said "but what i want to know is where were you this whole time "cloud he said "my chakara nature is wind,fire,and lightning" he said.

"i came to the leaf because i heard that there was a boy with red hair and ocean blue eyes and i want to be a ninja here" he said shrugging "we can't let sasuke know he would go on a rampage if he knew that your his family" i said looking at anthony he nodded "naruto we have a new roommate and we'll be out for awhile" i said shushining away anthony followed me

**WHERE THE BEST FRIENDS ARE **

"tony why did we come to a graveyard?" anthony asked getting scared "are you scared?" i said "no i-" "AH" i said "hmm what is it tony" anthony asked getting nervous "s-so t-these a-are n-n-naruto's p-parents kushina uzumaki and minato namikaze" i said amazed "you don't know that those are his parents" anthony stated "this says to the happy couple who died on the day of the kyuubi attack to protect their only son" i read out loud 'wait you killed naruto's parents' i asked the fox 'n-no it was my mother she was controlled by a man named obito and madara uchiha' the fox said while crying 'ah sorry don't cry that make's me feel guilty' i said

"oi anthony" i said turning around "what is it" he asked "do you know?" i asked "yea our time no our generation has been wiped out" he said punching the wall


End file.
